InuyashaYou're infuriating!
by kittykatsy2001
Summary: Just another week in the Fuedal age.... or is it? kagome/Inuyasha romance. This is rated pg13 because of some of the words Inuyasha says... but there isn't much 'bad language'
1. Inuyasha cooks for himself all to earn a...

Reviews I received for chapter 1/dialog. ^_^ :  
  
Rei Woo : That was kinda funny. Inu Yasha cook for himself? O_o, I'd love to see that. Feh.  
  
Lindy*girl : Looks like a great start!!! I'm looking forward to chapter 2!!  
  
Biisis : Promising! Please write more! You've done the diogole rather nicely!  
  
Thank you, you three for reviewing. ^_^ I appreciated reading them. Since ya'll liked chapter one so much I'll put chapter 2 out right now. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last. Hmm.. Originally I had planned something a little different for chapter 2. Maybe I should add a little scene of Inu Yasha trying to 'cook' (WEG = wicked evil grin). Ooo. the ideas.. The possibilities. .. alright I'll shut up and type in more of the story now. Recap:  
  
"And a big bully too." Shippo adds, receiving a KONK on the proverbial noggin, from the halfbreed.  
  
"Feh." Walks away into the distance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha walks through the clearing and into a forested area. Thoughts going through his head, mainly figuring in his own head all the different ways that Kagome was wrong about her accusations toward him were, about his personality. Not even five minutes has gone by and the Hanyou notices a movementin a brushy area, his hightened hearing allows him to pinpoint it immediately. Quickly he stands in his best fighting stance ready to take on the intruder on a split seconds notice. Ordering for the being to show its self, he finds it not co-operating with his demands. About to charge in after it, the being jumps into the air landing on his forehead. A scream emanates from his fanged mouth as Inuyasha falls backwards onto his rear.  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrribit! Rrrrrrrrrrribit!"  
  
A stunned stoopified facial expression is all to be seen, however curses ream, spewingly, in verbal sentences condeming himself for being frightend by such an insignificant lower being. His stomach growls out of the blue, reminding him of his hunger. Glaring cross-eyed at the green creature on his forehead, he smirks.  
  
"Roasted frog legs sound good, heh heh."  
  
Slowly he brings his hand up about two feet from his face. Then at a speed no normal human could achieve Inuyasha brings his hand to grip the frog's fragile body... only. to smack himself in the face, while the frog jumps to safety on a rotting log.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr! !!!!!!!OWCH!!!!!!!" He whimpers holding his red, hand imprinted, nose and forehead. "You wretched vile ameba! May vultures pick your corpse when I'm through with you!"  
  
With that he jumps at the creature and ends up getting his head stuck in the log. The frog hops onto Inuyasha's raised rear end, and croaks mockingly only to further enrage him. About an hour later, Inuyasha had unsuccessfully caught the fowl wretch. However, by now had hunted down two rabbits and a squirrel. He began sinking his canine's into the first rabbit. However, it didn't seem to taste right. He was so used to Kagome's cooked foods that his taste buds had adapted to that way. Cursing, he builds a small campfire and roasts the bitten into rabbit, however, the fire the hanyou built engulfed the dead corpse and burnt it beyond being edible. He then moves on to the last rabbit, after dulling down the fire. He killed that too. Now, he brings the fire to nothing but a small flame. It took fifteen minutes till Inuyasha's patience grew dim. Surely by now this minuscule animal would be cooked by now! Poking and proding it with one of his claw like finger nails he came to the conclusion that it wasn't even lukewarm. Stomping ofer to a pile of dead grass he had uprooted from the ground in anticipation of food, he dumps it on the fire, covering the corpse as well.  
  
"Damn it! This is all, entirely, your fault Kagome, stupid baka. Stupid wench! I know it's your fault, somehow! And I plan on telling you so too!"  
  
He takes his arm over the animal and brushes it off. Unfortunately, the fire flamed up when the grass had been dumped upon it, thus catching Inuyasha's sleeve on fire. Inuyasha went ballistic, flapping his arm in the air trying to get the flame extinguished, only feeding it oxygen, causing it to grow. He looked like he was performing a sort of weird tribal dance about the camp. Eventually, lying on the ground exhausted, he pants. Not moments later, he sits propped up looking over his 'masterpiece'.his 'creation'. his ruined scorched squirrel meat. However, it was still. slightly edible. And with Inuyasha being as stubborn as he is, he convinced himself that it was the best 'cooked' food he had ever made. Sadly. it was true, considering that was the second time he had actually cooked his own meat that day. and ever. The first bite didn't seem too bad. however the constant chewing of one bite and the forceful swallow that would soon come after put a damper on his spirits, forcing himself to realize that he would need to go back and .knowing Kagome. face having to appologise for whatever he had done wrong. though he'd be damned if knew what exactly he HAD done wrong, since his escapade for food hunting, he had completely forgotten.  
  
Inuyasha puts out his campfire and heads back to his friends, thinking now about how right.well, mostly not totally, Kagome was about him. Mainly about him being rude. maybe a bit self absorbed. But this he wouldn't dare admit outloud. To Kagome, or even himself. He does have his pride after all. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours have gone by, since Inuyasha had stormed off. Everyone has crawled into bed except for Kagome, who sits propped up at the base of a massive tree.  
  
Why isn't Inuyasha back? I expected him to return at least an hour ago whining about being hungry still. Did I really hurt his feelings by what I said? Stupid me. I care about Inuyasha. Can't you just shut up once without insulting him, Kagome? Heavy sigh.  
  
A pair of golden lit eyes, from high in the tree the raven haired girl sat against, follows her every slight movement. Whether it is a hand brushing hair out of her eyes or a shiver from the slightly cold night temperature. They gaze in wonderment as what were to be on the miko's mind.  
  
"Inu.yasha." she whispers in an almost none existent voice.  
  
Upon hearing this name, small yet very slight movements, within the branches, lower to endeavor to spy or listen in on the words being spoken so softly.  
  
"Inuyasha. I.L." Pauses hearing the rustle of leaves and mentally knows who is there spying.  
  
The watchful being cranes its head.  
  
Decides to playout an evil thought, verbally, from her head. "Inuyasha." Still in the low murmur. "I like. no. I love." Smirks. "I LOVE Miroku!"  
  
"NANI!?" As if a bird stricken, shot, by a stone, Inuyasha looses balance, from the shock brought on by Kagome's statement and lands on his head right infront of her. Looking like a crumpled up dead spider, after the impact of the ground to his face.  
  
"Oh. Inuyasha. there you are." Remarks, in a sickeningly sweet innocent caring tone. "I was beginning to worry that maybe Naraku had gotten you or something." Just stands there, looking down upon the collapsed form, not budging to help him up.  
  
Regaining his bearings quickly jumps to his feet.  
  
First replies, "Feh." Then, decides to go ballistic in the young woman's face. "What the hell do you mean by you're in love with that letch Miroku!!?!!"  
  
"You were spying on me?" Attempts to sound hurt and shocked.  
  
"Don't change the subject you wench! Answer me." gets cut off.  
  
"Are you finished?" Hands lying on hips, in the form of, tightly clenched fists.  
  
"No I'm not finished! You just all but told the world that you were in love with a lecherous pervert with a wind tunnel for a hand!"  
  
"Good. then this'll anger you ALL the more."  
  
"Huh? Stop talking in riddles."  
  
"OSUWARI!!!"  
  
THUMP  
  
"Err.What the hell was that for!!" Bears his fangs, as he lifts to his feet.  
  
"Osuwari!!!"  
  
THUMP. "Stop that WENCH!"  
  
"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
Inuyasha's body lays motionless in the three foot imprint of himself.  
  
Kagome, "Hmm.." Yawns. "All those commands have tired me out." Walks up, on, and over the hanyou's body, as a small grunt escapes from it. "Goodnight Inuyasha. "Crawls into her sleeping bag where Shippo was lying as well, and faces away from the half-demon. "Oh. and if you're hungry there's some ramen left over. it would have been warm had you not gone off on your temper tantrum." Retorts.  
  
A moment later Inuyasha rolls out of the crevice and onto the soft grass with hateful dagger looks shooting at the back of Kagome's head. "You'll be regretting that, you wench. You, with your stupid agrevating incantation commands. You annoy the living hell out of me, with every cocky step of your grotesquely, beautifully perfect, visad." Curses in a low hiss at the sleeping form of his raven miko. "Nani?" Did I just admit, aloud no less, she was beautiful? Why did I do that?... Because you slipped it out in your jealously haughty fit. I'M NOT JEALOUS!... Yes you are.No.Yes.No.Shout up, you are too. "Damn it. I'm not jealous.am I?"  
  
With this reoccurring thought running throughout his mind, Inuyasha, stubbornly forces himself to fall asleep. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Next morning ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Kagome, still asleep, has earned the attention of her group of fully awake friends, as she talks in her sleep. Inuyasha barely acknowledges the state the miko incarnation is in, as he plots revenge against her. For all those sit commands she had placed on him last night. Not to mention that after last nights speakings, he had a horrible dream. or nightmare. because of what Kagome had said about loving Miroku. 


	2. Can we just eat?

Dark sets in, as the troop of five sits down to camp for the night. Miroku began fixing the pot for Kagome's Ramen. Inuyasha sat upon a branch, high in a nearby tree. Sango was repairing the tiny bit of damage that had befallen her boomerang in the battle-fight the group encountered only a few hours ago, resulting in the gain of another shikon shard. Kagome had just finished bandaiding Shippo's knee and a tiny scrape near the kitsune's elbow.  
  
"Thank you Kagome." ^_^ The young fox replies happily.  
  
"No problem." She pats the kit' on the head, then digs through her pack for the noodles. Upon finding them, Kagome takes it to the pot, dumping it all into the boiling water.  
  
"Mmmmm.." Sniffs the air. "Lady Kagome, your talents in prepairing such foods should be commended." His hand rests lightly on her shoulder.  
  
"It's just Ramen, Miroku. However, consider the compliment taken with much appreciation."  
  
A chill runs through her, as Miroku's hand vanishes from her back. However, another eminates as a pressure is felt in a much lower area from her back groping the young girl.. Almost as if in absolute syncronised timing, Miroku is pummeled into the swirly oblivion of unconciousness. @ _@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I told you, NOT, to touch her!!!!" Inuyasha clobbers harshly, with intent to harm, with his fist upon the others head.  
  
Forms into a spinning top, landing upon Miroku's back spins upon him forcing him into the earth below. "Don't grope my Kagome!" The kitsune child scolds.  
  
Kagome and Sango each take their turn to just smack the living daylights out of the lecherous monk, fiercely across the face. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is the Ramen done yet!?!" Inuyasha complains with a hint of demand, as he takes the subject of matter off Miroku. Arms crossed to reveal impatience with his growing hunger.  
  
"Soooo glad your stomach takes first priority." Annoyed, Kagome responds. He could ask if I'm alright. Stupid Baka, who cares if someone just groped me. even if it was just Miroku. "Nani? What's that supposed to mean?" Grumbles, unsure of what the girls retort meant.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" The spinning top asks its looked-up-to mother figure.  
  
^_^ "Yes, Shippo, I am. Thank you for being consurned."  
  
Shippo changes back to his fox-like being and jumps from the unconscious monk's back, then, into Kagome's arms to be hugged.  
  
"HELLO! I'm right here, and STARVING no less. Hmph." Complaining with a growl, at the unnecessary bother about if the miko was alright, which she obviously was.  
  
"Then make your own food." Kagome, with a neutral tone, sets Shippo back down again.  
  
0.o ( "What!"  
  
Kagome begins to serve up four bowl of the Ramen Noodles. Hands one bowl to Sango, one to Shippo, then one to the side... for herself. The last, fourth bowl, is filled and taken to the now awakening Miroku.  
  
"I mean make your own food Inuyasha. I'm not your personal servant who is to cater to your every whim. If you can careless about what happens to me, why should I care if you go hungrey?"  
  
"But."  
  
"After all. I'm just a Jewel Detector."  
  
"Grr. then why are you serving that lecherous monk food, he's the one who groped you. and I was the one who knocked him out!!!!" The Hanyou, with rising anger, states giving the unfair points.  
  
"Because. he can't help his inherited flaws of imperfection. After all he's only human. You on the other hand have NO excuse for the way you are."  
  
"Feh! Whatever, and just exactly 'what way' am I?" Voice rings with drippy annoyance, not really questioning for an answer in return.  
  
"Rude, mean, over bearing, self absorbed, selfish." Prepares to go on with a list, although stops when her sentence is finished by another.  
  
"And a big bully too." Shippo adds, receiving a KONK on the proverbial noggin, from the halfbreed.  
  
"Feh." Walks away into the distance. 


	3. InuYasha's dream? Or nightmare?

Okay. I apologise for my chapter being so extremely short. but it's only for the reason that it's a recap on InuYasha's dream and furthered imputence to why he's getting back at Kagome as said in the last chapter. So once again I ask for forgiveness and promise to have the next chapter (after this one) put up within the next day, considering I don't have college work to do tingiht. YAAAAAAAAAAAY! OooH.. BEFORE I FORGET! I'd like to thank those who reviewed my last chapter and also a thanks to another reviewer who helped me decide how to do this chapter. ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ InuYasha's nightmare ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome comes through the well. InuYasha's been waiting, forever, and had been about to jump in to retrieve the raven haired girl back, kicking and screaming, when she had finally appears.  
  
"Stupid wench, what took you so long!?!" InuYasha snarels.  
  
Kagome doesn't respond, as though she never even noticed him. Takeing a seat on the ledge of the well the girl waits for something or someone. Her face seeming solomne and sad.  
  
*Nani?* "Wench!...Kagome? Hey, I need to speak with you about the way I."  
  
"There you are!" Looks to InuYasha, her face brightening up with almost a glowlike essence. A single tiny tear flows down her cheek as she stands.  
  
"Kagome I."  
  
The spirited girl all but sprints to him. "I love you. I love you so much!"  
  
"Wha-? You. you do?" A shocked expression, though happy in its own way. "Really Kagome cause I have feeling for you too!" Opening his arms, as a gesture to catch Kagome once she reaches him, relief of her words runs through his veigns.  
  
Kagome's arms stretch out as well. "I love you." The miko, right then, fazes right through the hanyou.  
  
Stunned, "Nani???" he glances over his shoulder to glimpse the girl still running. "Kagome!?!" Yells.  
  
"I love you."  
  
InuYasha spins completely around to see where his miko had gone.  
  
"Miroku!!! Miroku I love YOU!" Kagome's face revealing nothing but glee as throws her arms around the munk.  
  
That moment. the exact moment Kagome's words were followed by that name, not his own but the other man's, InuYasha's heart sank so low that you'd of thought the organ itself had been Osuwari'd a million times over. He couldn't stand the sight of Miroku. Miroku had his filthy arms around HIS, InuYasha's, Kagome! She was in the arms of a letch, of her own free will.  
  
"Kagome. I thought you. I thought you loved me Kagome!" He shouts wounded pride, broken heart and all.  
  
For the first time in the slumbering dream the human female realizes InuYasha, blinking in surprise at the voice.  
  
Miroku scoffs. "Dumb nieve half-breed."  
  
Kagome smirks. "And why would I fall for you? You're rude, mean, overbearing, self-absorbed, and selfish." Her words from that night now bite the hanyou now, again.  
  
Miroku, trapes his arms lower about Kagome's waist drawing her nearer to him.  
  
"Let go of her you lecher! Or else."  
  
The munk ignores InuYasha's threat as though it were idle, and just to spite the half-demon he glides his hands along Kagome's backside, only to have InuYasha come at him swiping claws. The scene freezes and starts where it was again now in slow-moe. Miroku, with his palm out, unwrapped from the cloth and beads, calls forth his wind tunnel sucking InyuYasha within, into a black void to startle him truly awake with a jolt. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So begins. InuYasha's thoughts to endeavor getting back at Kagome. blaming her for the goings on within that nightmare. 


	4. Kagome's embarassment or Miroku's undoin...

Off in her own dreamland, Kagome speaks in her sleep with the attention of all, but InuYasha.  
  
"Shouldn't we wake Kagome up yet?" Shipo asks uncertain as to why everyone is just sitting and staring at his mother figure. "It's morning already and I'm hungry." A small gurgle rumbling makes its self known, to prove the kitsune's point of reasoning.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure we are, or will, all get that small noise in the pit of our stomaches too. However, we must think of Kagome right now." Miroku preaches. "She needs her rest in order to make that wonderful meal we are looking forward too. And in the end it will all be well worth it."  
  
Shipo just stares dumbstruck.  
  
That's when Sango interjects. Smiling at the innocent cub, "We'll wake her in a bit, I give my word. We just would like to hear what it is our friend is dreaming about."  
  
Shaking his head, back and forth, the kitsune still a bit confused gives in. "I don't understand. couldn't we ask after she's up?" Giving a little shrug, walks off to spy on InuYasha and what he's up too.  
  
"Mnnn. Serve's. you right." An almost unnoticeable grin appears. "No, stupid InuYasha." Giggles. "Miroku and I are getting.married." Kagome snickers, still sound asleep and regaining attention.  
  
Miroku grins in an evilly-devilish manner. "I knew I was irresistible!"  
  
Sango knocks the munk on his head. "The only thing irresistible about you would be when we receive that fractional time of peace when a certain lecher doesn't practice his family business. Baka."  
  
"HA HA. never seen. a hanyou get that. jealous. before."  
  
InuYasha unfortunately walks by just then and growls low in his throat. "Wench, I wasn't jealous nor would I ever be."  
  
Both Miroku and Sango glance at the dog-eared demon, upon hearing this statement, and grin curiously. "When did you get back? What did you-? You actually cook?!? What happened between you two? And why is your face changing six shades of red?" The two bombard InuYasha with intensive curiously-inquisitive questioning.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" InuYasha roars above them and once gaining quiet. sweet silence. he continues on with his original going-on.  
  
The munk and demon exterminator look to each other.dumb struck.  
  
InuYasha pauses, turns back around, and slowly takes the 3 foot trek back to Miroku, leaning down 4 inches in front of his face. Giving the man a once over. Miroku blinks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Feh. Just what I thought. I'm a hundred times better than you in every way." Commenting with a toothy smirk and an extra "Feh." To go along.  
  
Miroku, was about to answer the rhetorical remark with an answer of, "I wouldn't go as far as EVERY way." When Sango caught where his train of that was going and glared threateningly. Getting the lecher to keep his mouth SHUT.  
  
".But lay one finger on Kagome ever AGAIN, pervert, and I will personally gut you myself, then feed you to the next lowest life form!" At this InuYasha turns, going off. "SHIPO BREAK THAT AND I BREAK YOU!!!"  
  
Sango, arms crossed in her sitting position, "What did he mean by AGAIN? Did you grope Kagome again?!?" She accuses him.  
  
"I swear, I didn't do anything since the last time." Miroku calmly insists.  
  
"Oh. And WHICH last time are you referring?" Hisses.  
  
"I... heh."  
  
Readying herself to pumble the munk unconscious haults when Kagome began sleep talking again. Eagerly both turn their bodies to face her.  
  
Giggling. "Miroku. guess what. you would have loved to of."  
  
The man leans over Kagome, close to her face, to listen in beter.  
  
Kagome's face cringes. "Don't touch me!..." silence. "Serves you right."  
  
The demon exterminator snickers, realizing that in Kagome's dream the munk had gotten a just punishment for what he so rightfully deserved.  
  
The noise of laughter going on awakens Kagome from her slumber. Dazed at first her eyes slowly focus on a face in front of her. Eyes grow wider than an orange. "Ekeh?" The most, high pitched scream, ever heard, soon follows.  
  
!!!SLAP, KAFOOF!!!  
  
The lecher now lies upon the hard surface of ground beneath him. A mark of a woman's hand across his cheek and an enormous lump protrudes from his noggin; swirly eyes spinning animatedly round and round. Sango, now, was attempting to calm the miko hysteric girl through her own fits of laughter. The exterminator went on to explain why Miroku had been allowed so close to Kagome's face.  
  
"Oooo. I'm so very sorry Miroku. Heh, heh." Kagome nervously gives her apology.  
  
Moving into his original sitting position proudly he acknowledges the nervousness. "No apologies necessary. I'm sure with whatever I had done. be it a dream or otherwise." Smirks, at the possibilities running through his mind. ".was all well worth and deserving, of such, on my behalf."  
  
Kagome unsure of what the correct reply would be, "Okay." wonders how fine a line his verse was to forgiveness and pervertry. 


	5. Give Me My Food Alread!

Here are all the reviews I have gotten from readers since posting up my last chapter.  
  
JAD: When are you gonna update ??? Are you having trouble updating ??? Or are you just busy ??? Yur Fan, JAD (Over all chapters, 2003-04-20)  
  
DarkWolf526: Hewo,  
  
I just love your story it is really funny.  
  
Can't wait till the next chapter is posted. What I thought was the funnyist part was this part:  
  
"Inuyasha. I.L." Pauses hearing the rustle of leaves and mentally knows who is there spying.  
  
The watchful being cranes its head.  
  
Decides to playout an evil thought, verbally, from her head. "Inuyasha." Still in the low murmur. "I like. no. I love." Smirks. "I LOVE Miroku!"  
  
"NANI!?" As if a bird stricken, shot, by a stone, Inuyasha looses balance, from the shock brought on by Kagome's statement and lands on his head right infront of her. Looking like a crumpled up dead spider, after the impact of the ground to his face.  
  
I thought it was hilarious.Well can't wait for the next chapter keep writing.PLEASE^_^ (Chapter1, 2003-02-17)  
  
Lilcherryblossom: hm.i really like it so far! ~.' -lcb (Chapter4, 2003-02- 13)  
  
wuzuup guy: anyway. a bit odd. no i didnt say ooc. kinda left me hangn there though. (Chapter 3, 2003-02-13) Sukebei Miko: Poor Inuyasha... nightmares are no fun! Write Write Write! Type Type Type! ^.^ (Chapter 3, 2003-02-13)  
  
burnsybabe\: cute i'm a fan write the next chapter soon please thanks a bunch (Chapter 3, 2003-02-12)  
  
death-bunny Bishoujo: *chants* continue continue continue!!! keep it up, but be SURE not to make it cheesy at the end(overmushieness sucks!), cuz this could be a realy good storry (Chapter 3, 2003-02-12)  
  
Sukebei Miko: Revenge, eh? I can't wait to see how many "osuwari's" inuyasha'll get for that ^.^ (Chapter 2, 2003-02-12)  
  
Sukebei Miko: I like it so far, but "Baka" means stupid(i think. if i'm just making things up, then i apologize). So when you say "Stupid Baka" you're saying "Stupid Stupid" heh...oh well. I still like it! (Chapter 1, 2003-02-12)  
  
I am very sorry for having not posted this new chapter much sooner. I had an idea for what I had wanted to put down for it, however had a brain- stumper with how to begin it. And thanx to you readers and reviewers I finally have it here for you. I started college January, and at first I literally had no homework that took up too much of my time. However I'm at the end of my second term right now, and I must say. There's A LOT more homework. Not to mention. that I been putting more time into my drawing. which actually happens to be most of that homework I referred to, to make it more presentable before turning them in. So PLEASE forgive me. I promise I'll have plenty more time now to post up chapters, and I've gotten more inspiration for following ones as well. And to answer Sukebei Miko's question, yes 'Baka' iin general mean's stupid. However I looked it up in a Japanese-English dictionary and it also means 'Idiot' which is the context in which I've been using it. So "Stupid Baka = Stupid Idiot." Please enjoy this chapter, for me. it's nowhere near my favorite chapter that I've done so far, however it is somewhat interesting and moves the story along to following chapters which will be more or less longer and MORE attention grabing.  
  
Recap of Chapter 4:  
  
The noise of laughter going on awakens Kagome from her slumber. Dazed at first her eyes slowly focus on a face in front of her. Eyes grow wider than an orange. "Ekeh?" The most, high pitched scream, ever heard, soon follows.  
  
!!!SLAP, KAFOOF!!!  
  
The lecher now lies upon the hard surface of ground beneath him. A mark of a woman's hand across his cheek and an enormous lump protrudes from his noggin; swirly eyes spinning animatedly round and round. Sango, now, was attempting to calm the miko hysteric girl through her own fits of laughter. The exterminator went on to explain why Miroku had been allowed so close to Kagome's face.  
  
"Oooo. I'm so very sorry Miroku. Heh, heh." Kagome nervously gives her apology.  
  
Moving into his original sitting position proudly he acknowledges the nervousness. "No apologies necessary. I'm sure with whatever I had done. be it a dream or otherwise." Smirks, at the possibilities running through his mind. ".was all well worth and deserving, of such, on my behalf."  
  
Kagome unsure of what the correct reply would be, "Okay." wonders how fine a line his verse was to forgiveness and pervertry.  
  
Breakfast nearing ready, Kagome stirs the pot. Truth be told, Ramen was getting a bit old and she was running out of ideas for new ways of preparing it. Shrugging, she notices Inyasha sauntering up, taking in a hungry whiff of the 'o-so-fabulous' boiling noodles. Looking at the half- breed curiously notes something odd about the way he came up.  
  
*Perhaps it's just me. but isn't he a little too. NOT unhappy? After what happened last night, I expected him to be sulking.*  
  
Inuyasha noticing the look he was receiving huffs. "Hello!?! Baka is it finished yet?" Arms crossed at his chest, presents a demanding demeanor.  
  
Blinks. "Huh- oh, yah. It's ready as soon as everyone's here Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh, 'bout time."  
  
Blinks again. "Inuyasha?" asks as he turns to gather everyone.  
  
"What!?!" retorts in irritation the the raven girl would delay him his meal.  
  
"Uh, never-mind."  
  
Stalking off, a few minutes later returns with Shipo in a headlock under one arm protesting the way he's being treated. The other companions follow suit not far behind.  
  
"Quit your griping brat. You're the one who was complaining about them not waking the wench up in the first place."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! Just want to play 'Toad-Toss' for five more minutes!!!" whiningly claws at him. "Let me go!"  
  
Annoyed, he obliges. "Fine, runt!" chucks the kitsune to Kagome's feet.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome glares at him.  
  
Shipo draumaticaly pours down the tears, and whining.  
  
Clasping his clawed hands over his sensitive ears, and srunches his face. Order in his tone, "Shut him the hell up SOMEBODY!!!!!"  
  
Kagome leans down taking Shipo into her arms to calm him down. "Yelling isn't going to help it. Now." She walks Shipos to Inuyasha. "Apologise, both of you."  
  
Shipo crosses his arms, looking away in protest. "Hmph."  
  
Inuyasha doing the same. "Feh."  
  
Setting the fox demon down, the miko walks back to the stew pot and begins to fill the bowls. As she hands Miroku and SangoTheir's, brings up a new subject. "Before lunchtime I'm going to go home."  
  
Shipo and Inuyasha in unison, "NO!"  
  
"Yes." She restates as though they hadn't heard the first time. "I'm going to go home. I talked it over with Sango. She'll do the cooking for the next two meal times."  
  
Inuyasha, "You are NOT leaving, and that's that!"  
  
Kagome with a hint of temper. "If you're worried about searching for the Shikon No Tama, we have time to do so in a bit. But as of lunchyou all can wait or not till morning. I'll come back tonight. I promise."  
  
"That has nothing to do with it! You just AREN'T going!" Inuyasha rubuddles thinking about his revenge.  
  
Curious, "Then why Inuyasha?" Awaits an answer.  
  
After a few awkwardly silent moments a voice speaks out. "B-But I don't want you to abandon me, so I have to stay w-with him." Wide teary eyes from the kitsune whimpering sadly.  
  
"Shipo. I wouldn't ever abandon you, Inuyasha, or the others." She leans down to whisper, at a decimal she reasons the silver headed demon wouldn't hear. "If I hear he's done something. I'll use the 'S' word for each time he had." Grins. "That. and he can make his own meals for a whole week."  
  
Brightening just a bit, the boy nods.  
  
"Hrumph! In that case I'll be sure the twerp is NEVER found." Grumps at the idea of him trying to 'cook' like he had only yesterday.but imagines for a whole week. An image of him malnurishedly thin slapped and pumbled crawling to a villages old woman's door, to get slapped and pumbled to death.  
  
Shipo gulps.  
  
"Oh, he's just kidding Shipo." Kagome assures.  
  
"Heh, says you." The hanyou snides. "Do I get my food yet or not!?!" growls being without his bowl. Figuring he couldn't get his revenge before the Miko leaves, finds that he'll have to suffer the wait.  
  
Reassuring the boy once more, Kagome brings the bowl to Inuyasha, thrusting it into his hands so some of it would PURPOUSLY spill on him. "Inuyasha! You.you're SO Rrrrrrr. I don't know. But, what ever it is. that's what you are!"  
  
Being burnt by the soup juice, he nearly drops the bowl. It rocks, hot, between his hands. "Ahh! Ouch ouch! HOT!" (*no duh*) Finally getting it under control, looks up to reeme Kagome good, not even hearing her just spoken words to him, only to get the backside of Kagome's head as she moves to sit with her other friends. "Stupid wench." 


	6. Author's Note: To my readers

Hello my devoted readers. ^_^ I know you've all been waiting VERY patiently for the next chapter. And I apologise for the fact that they seem to show up later and later. My family hasn't been doing to well. And my step father is LITERALLY on his death bed, if not already passed away last night while we slept. I am typing this while in my college English class, cuz otherwise I wouldn't have been able to give you this message. I do actually have the next chapter about half way finished. I will attempt to put it up as soon as I can. You may (or may not) like to hear that I will be adding the beginning of a new story to fanfiction.net perhaps the same time as this next chapter. It will be based on Invader Zim and 'the married life' I assure you it will not be some mushy crap. But as realistic as possible to how Zim WOULD actually act if indeed married, with an interesting twist involved. So please do look for my new story and the next chapter to this one. I promise that as soon as possible it will be put up. And thank you ALL for reading 'Inuyasha You're Infuriating' and still sending me your reviews. They are most encouraging for me.  
  
Will write soon, Kiitykatsy 


	7. Chapter 7

To the readers, I do apologize about the many years it's been since I've updated the stories I've written, both 'inuyasha' and Invader zim. However, now that life has allowed affording me more time, I shall be reviewing my stories so that I may continue by adding more chapters once again. I do hope I am able to stay up to par with how they began and continue them with accuracies and truity, and fun! I hope to add something new to these within the next week or two. Possibly if able much sooner.


End file.
